Strata Seratus Satu
by Jogag Busang
Summary: Asuna membual bahwa di atas lantai seratus masih ada lantai lagi. [#TantanganLimaParagraf: Kirito/Asuna AU pwp ena-ena day 16]


**Strata Seratus Satu**

**Oleh: Jogag Busang**

**Disclaimer: Sword Art Online © Reki Kawahara, Illustration © ABEC**

**Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fanfiksi ini**

**#Tantangan Lima Paragraf: Kirito/Asuna AU pwp ena-ena day 16**

**.**

**.**

Pernah, ada sebuah kejadian menarik saat Kirito berhasil mengalahkan Raja Game di tingkat paling atas, lantai keseratus. Asuna bersorak penuh kemenangan dan berlari memeluk Kirito. Ia mewartakan, bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan berkencan dengan Kazuto, lelaki idamannya. Di hadapan semua musuh yang telah dikalahkan, tidak peduli baju yang penuh dengan bercak darah, abai dengan pedang yang belum kembali disarungkan, masa bodoh dengan dahi yang berpeluh. Yang dipikirkan Asuna hanyalah Kirito, Kirito, dan Kirito. Bagaimana lelaki itu sedemikian menawan hatinya. Hangat, hanya kehangatan yang Asuna rasa saat memeluk tubuh Kirito, tapi hatinya sudah sebegini bahagia. Lupakan soal dunia permaian maupun dunia nyata, Asuna bolak-balik merapal syukur tatkala tahu bahwa Kirito baik-baik saja.

Jangan pamer kemesraan di depan musuh, Asuna, siapa tahu musuh itu masih bergerak menyerang; begitu Kirito berkata, setengah cemas, setengah geli melihat mata dan tingkah Asuna yang terfokus kepadanya. Namun, Asuna hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil tertawa. Siapa yang mau memikirkan musuh, Kazuto; begitu balasan dari Asuna. Ah, cinta memang seringkali tidak memandang tempat atau pun waktu. Begini-begini, Asuna juga remaja tanggung biasa yang sedang dilanda asmara. Peringatan dari Kirito hanya dianggap angin lalu. Kedua lengan Asuna masih melingkari leher Kirito, enggan dilepas. Ayo, kita pergi ke lantai seratus satu, Kazuto; Asuna menggumam mengajak. Kirito mengernyitkan dahi, setengah bingung usai mendengar ajakan dari Asuna. Baginya, permintaan tersebut adalah hal konyol. Mana ada lantai seratus satu di dunia Game ini? Asuna pastilah sedang berbual. Kirito ingat, biasanya di majalah-majalah tak senonoh yang ia simpan rapi di dalam lemari, ada secarik informasi yang mengatakan, bahwa perempuan lebih pandai dalam urusan berbohong ketimbang kaum lelaki. Kirito menimbang-nimbang, apakah sebaiknya percata atau menolak terang-terangan. Pada akhirnya, sebab tak tahan melihat Asuna yang terus-terusan meraba pahanya, Kirito pun mengangguk setuju.

Rupanya Asuna tidak sedang membual. Sebab, lihatlah, kini mereka berdua sedang menaiki semacam lift—yang pastinya menuju tingkat di atas. Lantai seratus satu. Ketika lift terbuka, Kirito melihat sebuah ruangan yang mahaluas. Hanya ada satu kasur besar sebagai satu-satunya benda di dalam ruangan tersebut. Ini adalah jebakan. Kirito seharusnya menyadarinya sejak awal. Asuna tersenyum nakal kepadanya. Asuna bergerak melepas pakaiannya, bahkan yang dalam pun turut ia lepas. Menyisakan satu pemandangan menakjubkan. Tubuh Asuna yang telanjang adalah sebuah keindahan. Kirito bahkan tak bisa mengalihkan tatapannya barang sejenak. Dengan langkah ringan, Asuna mengayunkan tubuhnya di tengah-tengah ruangan. Melakukan gerakan meluncur seumpama sedang berada di arena _ice skeating_. Lentur dan teramat memesona.

Melihat Asuna yang sedang menari membuat Kirito ingin menciumnya. Ini gila. Belum pernah Kirito merasa tergugah sedemikian liarnya. Tubuhnya lelah habis bertarung mati-matian. Ia jelas membutuhkan semacam hiburan. Asuna adalah hartanya yang paling berharga. Kirito dengan sengaja menabrak Asuna sehingga perempuan itu terpeleset dari tariannya. Tangan Kirito terentang untuk menangkap tubuh Asuna sebelum terbentur di lantai. Bukan di atas lain mereka hendak beraksi, melainkan pada ranjang empuk yang hangay dan nyaman. Kirito menggendong Asuna dan menidurkannya di atas ranjang. Mata bertemu mata. Bibir mengunci bibir. Lidah menjelujuri lidah. Turun, turun, turun merayapi leher, bertemu dengan dua gundukan lembut yang membuai jagad. Tangan menggelitiki perut. Lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Persanggamaan menggerayang. Tubuh serasa mengejang dalam milyaran kenikmatan. Inikah hadiah terakhir usai memenangkan Raja Game? Kalau memang benar begini, tentulah Kirito dengan senang hati akan menghajar seribu Raja Game sekaligus. Birahi terangsang. Lenguhan terdengar nikmat dan panjang.

Asuna mendesah. Tangannya erat menjambak seprai. Kirito ingin menggunakan selimut untuk menutupi kegiatan panas mereka, tapi tangan Asuna mencekal melarang. Tidak, jangan. Biarkan begini saja hingga esok hari. Lagipula, tiada yang akan melihat. Toh, semua musuh sudah lama mati. Biarkan mereka bersenang-senang. Lumatan lidah belum selesai-selesai juga ditaut. Bibir Asuna bagi Kirito terasa kenyal, lembut, dan manis. Rasanya ia minta tambah porsi. Di balik latai seratus satu, rembulan tersenyum mengamati. Puas dengan hadiah yang ia beri. Pintu ruangan yang berupa lift ditutup, menyekap mereka berdua dalam keabadian kenikmatan yang teramat indah.

[fin]

Tuesday—March, 19th 2019


End file.
